1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a baseball game of compact, portable size playable by two persons for amusement.
2. Summary of the Invention
A baseball game according to the invention includes a housing having a transparent face with a replica of a baseball diamond together with simulated players thereon. A first mechanical mechanism contained within the housing simulates the pitching of a baseball while a second mechanism simulates the swinging of a bat. A third mechanism is provided for indicating any one of a number of baseball hitting and catching situations. Two players of the game control the respective mechanisms by means of buttons extending externally of the housing.
An additional person operated control simulates the situations which normally can occur during a game of baseball of a pitched strike or ball.
Another external player operated structure permits energization of a spring motor within the housing for effecting the various simulated game functions.
Other scoring structures are provided for keeping count of the one, two, and three players on base, number of strikes, balls and outs of the player at bat, and the individual team scores for each inning of the game indicated as home and visitors. Normally nine innings are played just like in a regular game of baseball.
When a simulated hit of the ball is made by the batter, a fiberglass optic member is illuminated as well as an indicator of the end results of the hit for viewing by the persons playing the game.
An object of this invention is to provide a baseball game which will simulate the action of a real game as closely as possible.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.